Dragon Ball Alpha
by ChibiHotAngel
Summary: ok ok ok ok ok ok. UPDATE!!! I finally did it so go and read it! They've returned! Yaoi! Me not own. You not sue.
1. Default Chapter

Ohayo minna-san! How are you? I hope you're in the mood for some delicious YAOI. That's right. This is YAOI. That means men and men doing the wild thing. At any rate, if you are a close-minded bastard who wants to rid the world and the net of Yaoi, go to hell. I don't appreciate and therefore will not tolerate any type of flame. It has to be constructive criticism. If not, then go away and I never want to hear from you. I love reviews and all, but not mean ones. I hope I didn't scare you off with my ranting, but sorry if I hurt your feelings ok? I'm actually a nice person.  
  
Duo- sure you are! Me- what? Am I that distrustful? Duo- you authors are all weird. Me- I know that! Every single author is. Including me! I'm proud of it! But really Duo, I'm selectively nice. Can you blame me? I'm a NekoSaiya- jin! You know that! Duo- still. You're scary when you're pissed. Me- I only got pissed because you guys stole my Hentai Yaoi Manga! Duo- is silent Me- I thought so. Any ways. On to the story! It's what could've happened had Vegeta-sei not been blown up. I don't like DB GT so I kind of kill Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr.  
  
(HINT: Some one dies, but it's not Bardock!)  
  
Chapter 1: Bardock and the Boys  
  
Bardock was still in the mess hall and telling the people they were all dead when they all of a sudden became quiet. Bardock stopped suddenly and his eyes were wide. A ship suddenly popped out of nowhere. A small boy hopped out and looked around.  
  
"You there, are you Kakarotto's father?"  
  
Every one took one look and bowed. They were on their knees and so was Bardock.  
  
"Hey!" Cried the boy. "Answer my question!"  
  
"Yes Vegeta-sama." He replied shakily.  
  
"Sama? What are you talking about?"  
  
"You are the Saiya-jin no Ouji!" Bardock said loudly. Then he noticed something. "But where is your tail?"  
  
"I've never had a tail. My name is Vegeta Jr. I am from Chikyu-sei. I was born and raised there."  
  
All of a sudden, another boy popped out of the space ship. He jumped onto Vegeta Jr. and started laughing.  
  
"He called you a prince!"  
  
Vegeta Jr. rolled his eyes, counted to 10 and then pried the boy from his arms.  
  
"This, baka, is your great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather Bardock."  
  
"Wow! Nice to meet you!" Cried the energetic little boy. "My name is Goku Jr.!"  
  
Bardock gaped. The name was so familiar! He finally remembered.  
  
"My sons name on Chikyu-sei is Goku!"  
  
"Yes. And we are your descendants. Well he is. I am the (6 greats) grandson of Vegeta no Ouji. We came here to stop the destruction of Vegeta -sei. Now hurry up and let's go!"  
  
The two boys ran up the stairs leaving a flabbergasted bunch of Saiya-jins. They along with Bardock flew up to the space ship. They had no trouble getting up there. Once they made it there they flew inside. Bardock showed them around and they walked into the chambers of Freezer. Freezer and his men turned around and glared at the three new entries.  
  
"Hey ugly!" Yelled Vegeta Jr.  
  
"Vegeta, don't you mean uglies? They're all ugly." Piped up Goku Jr.  
  
"Yeah whatever. Uglies! You prepared to die?"  
  
Freezer and his men Zarbon and Dadoria were laughing as hard as they possibly could. Vegeta glared and they slowly stopped.  
  
"So the little Ouji thinks he can stop me? Zarbon, Dadoria, get rid of them."  
  
The two shot after the children and stopped dead in their tracks. Both the children laughed wildly and pushed their hands through their golden spikes.  
  
Freezer was livid. "WHAT!!! Two Super Saiya-jins???"  
  
"HA!!! There are more in our time. Want to know a secret? You are supposed to be defeated by Bardock's son. He becomes the first one. You don't actually die because your dad saves you. Then you go back to Chikyu- sei for revenge, and Vegeta's son kills you. You really had a bad life ne? Well, to save you from all that, you will die now."  
  
With that, the children killed the two right hand men and grabbed Freezer.  
  
"We're going to let the rest of them deal with you."  
  
They carried Freezer back down to the mess hall and gave the irate Ice-jin to the Saiya-jins.  
  
"The Saiya-jin race will never be enslaved ever again!" Vegeta Jr. yelled as loud as possible.  
  
A chorus of songs went around and they beat Freezer to death with a ki whip. After he was pronounced dead, the children disintegrated him and buried his ashes in the sewers.  
  
Bardock stepped forward and thanked the two boys.  
  
"Thank you so much. I was able to see our demise and I was about to try and stop it. If you hadn't come, I wouldn't have been able to do this. You are always welcome to Vegeta-sei. May you live long lives and have healthy families."  
  
The boys nodded and started fading out. They smiled sadly.  
  
"To do this we sacrificed our selves. Please don't make our sacrifice in vain Bardock. Go get your son back and help restore the whole Saiya-jin Empire. We trust that you can do this."  
  
The time machine and the two boys vanished completely with out a trace. 


	2. Retrieving Kakarotto

Ok. I thought I was clear enough that I don't want flames!!! You do that again and I will feed you to my attack Gundam Pilots!!! God. Nothing ruins my day like a flame. I'm very pissed off. If you don't like it, then shut your GOD DAMNED FACE OR DON'T READ IT!!! I have neither time nor patience for flames. You will be hunted down. But thank you to my nice reviewers Swimming Angel and Vilranda. You get hugs! And maybe I might have a few Bishonen plushies kicking around somewhere. At any rate, if you don't like it, don't read it! I will not tolerate another mean review like the one Maria sent. Do it again and Shinigami will get you. Thank you for your time. I think I'll get into the Yaoi part in another chapter. I don't really know. But for sure, it will happen.  
  
Chapter 2: Retrieving Kakarotto  
  
Bardock sat down in his space pod and pressed the button to close the hatch. He then pressed the launch button. The pod took off and Bardock waited to get used to flight.  
  
He had just gotten out of the rejuvenation tank and gotten dressed again. He was going to make good on the demi Saiya-jin's wishes. He was going to get his son on Chikyu-sei. He hoped he wasn't to late. The Saiya-jin Empire was now starting a peace treaty with all of outer space and that counted the children sent away at birth. If he caught the child before the moon rose on the planet, then every thing would be great.  
  
Bardock was hoping that he wouldn't be too late incase the planets inhabitants were stronger than anticipated. He would be there in about a year and he promised to stay in touch with the home base incase he was ever needed some where close to Chikyu-sei. He smiled. His son was to become the first Super Saiya-jin. Then he frowned. How would he if he never fought Freezer?  
  
"Kuso!" He yelled. It didn't really matter now anyway. The planet was safe and his Ouji was back in place.  
  
"Bardock!"  
  
Bardock jumped. It was the radio.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This is Vegeta."  
  
"Ouji-sama!"  
  
"Yes. I am on this stupid contraption to tell you that you are now an elite. I was told that you had a hand in defeating Freezer."  
  
"Not really Ouji-sama. The children from the future did it with no help from me. I only saw it coming in my vision. I tried to warn everyone, but they wouldn't listen to me."  
  
"I see. When you get back I want to use your newfound powers to help us. Do you have any objections?"  
  
"No Ouji-sama, but if I may ask, I'd like for my crew on the Meat-sei to have an honorable burial. They were killed fighting Dadoria and his men."  
  
"Of course. You will be shown to the graves when you return and be shown a video of the funeral."  
  
"Arigato Ouji-sama."  
  
"Don't mention it. I will wait until you get back. You say you are retrieving your son?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"His status will be elevated as well. I will leave you now. I am needed in the mess hall to solve a small dispute. Hurry back. We need as much help as possible to calm down all of Vegeta-sei."  
  
"Yes Ouji-sama. I will return as soon as possible."  
  
With that, Bardock closed off the connection and pushed the button that put him into suspended animation until he was contacted or he landed.  
  
~  
  
Bardock woke with a start. He knew he was hungry, but he didn't know where he was. He looked at the computer screen and saw that he was now entering Chikyu-sei's atmosphere. He smiled at the knowledge of finding his son. Soon the spacecraft landed and he nimbly climbed out. He touched the button on his scouter and looked around. The whole place was full of weak ningens!!! How could this place be any threat? With out a second thought, he decided to find his son.  
  
Bardock lifted into the air and flew to the highest power that he could see on the scouter. As soon as he landed, the natives of the planet swarmed him. A girl with blue hair, a girl with black hair, a pig, a cat, a black haired teen, a bald kid, an old man, a turtle, and a young boy stood off to the side.  
  
Bardock pushed every one off of him and scowled.  
  
Who the hell are you? He asked in Saiya-go.  
  
The little boy standing off to one side perked his ears. The language seemed familiar. Who was this guy?  
  
The blue haired girl stepped up to Bardock.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want here on Chikyu-sei?"  
  
"Oh. So you speak Universal Standard. I am Bardock. I am here to collect my son. His name is Kakarotto. Have you seen him? He looks a bit like me..."  
  
The small boy stepped forward, his tail curving slightly behind him.  
  
"My name is Goku. I look a bit like you... Is that good?"  
  
"You are indeed my son, but your name is wrong. Your name is Kakarotto. You are a Saiya-jin. We are a proud race." Bardock was worried. This boy was acting timidly. This was not a Saiya-jin trait.  
  
"Kakarotto..." He tested out the name. It was unfamiliar on his tongue.  
  
"Yes, that's you. You need to come with me so we can find your old space pod. I don't have enough room in mine."  
  
"You can't take him away! He belongs here!" Cried Bulma and Chi-Chi in one voice.  
  
Bardock glared at the two girls. They backed down.  
  
"He has a home and his people waiting for him back on our planet. He even has a new honor of being able to serve the Saiya-jin no Ouji. I have to bring him back so that his brother and cousins and other family can be with him. They've been worried about him you know. How do you think we feel?"  
  
"I'm sorry Bardock-san. We didn't really think. I was wondering if I could help you with this though. We already have Go- Kakarotto's space ship at my house. We were looking at it and trying to figure it out. If you helped us, we could fix it and help you on your way."  
  
"I'd say that is a good thing. I thank you for this."  
  
"Are you going to go soon?"  
  
"As soon as it's done. You're lucky I got here when I did. If I hadn't, then he may have destroyed the whole planet."  
  
"How?" Asked Bulma. "He's only a child."  
  
"That may be onna, but our race is very advanced. Also, when the moon is full, and we have our tails and look at it, we turn into giant apes called Oozaru. We are capable of destroying a planet bigger than this on our own. That's why he was sent out. I wasn't able to stop the people that controlled us from sending him away. At any rate, we need to hurry. I'm expected back as soon as possible. I am to serve the Ouji."  
  
"Well, we shall hurry. My house isn't very far from here."  
  
And so, the group moved on. Bardock flying and Bulma with the group in her air car. Kakarotto followed on his Kin'toun. In a matter of minutes, they reached Bulma's house.  
  
"Daddy! I need your help!" Bulma cried.  
  
In response, Dr. Briefs came out and eyed Bardock.  
  
"Yes, Bulma?"  
  
"We have some one to help us with the space ship. He knows the language programmed into the computer."  
  
"There are actually several in it. I would be glad to teach them to you."  
  
And so the fixing of Kakarotto's space pod commenced.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
I SWEAR THAT IF I GET ANOTHER FLAME, YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN. There. Now that that is out, I'd like to say, "Please review!" My Bishie Harem is getting restless; they want some credit for writing this! Okay. Please review and check out my other stories.  
  
CHA Shinimegami 


	3. Leaving Chikyusei

An update! Sorry it took so long. Hey Ana Nemuss, don't be so rude. I merely mean for them to be amusing. I only did it because some one actually flamed me! You wouldn't like it if it had been you! Bejita-san, you get a huge hug! I'm glad some one figured this out. That's my favorite Yaoi pairing to this day! Of course Vegeta-sama will be back later! I wouldn't let him be in the first scene for nothing! If you refer to the second chapter, Vegeta talks to Bardock. Raditz also will be in this, later though. I can't very well have him on Chikyu-sei already. He gets to be a big brother! But that's for later. Well, Bejita-san also asked why the kids die. It's because they erased the past as it was, leaving their ancestors on the planet that should have been destroyed. Instead of doing this the Mirai Trunks way, I decided to do it this way. I think it's better. If the boys had lived, that would have meant that Goku didn't get off of Chikyu-sei. In essence, they sacrificed themselves. Well, is that better? I hope you can make up the rest in your heads. Please enjoy your read!  
  
Chapter 3: Leaving Chikyu-sei  
  
Bardock grinned at the people he was leaving behind on Chikyu-sei. The raven-haired girl reminded him of a Saiya-jin. He had almost asked her to come with them, but he decided against it. The blue haired genius however, she was going with them in Kakarotto's pod. They had fixed everything and Bulma had been eager to learn the secrets of it. She had learned Saiya-go and several other space languages so he asked her if she wanted to become an inter-planetary-scientist. Of course she accepted and now the pods were going to blast off and minute. Bulma would ride in the newly created pod with Kakarotto and he would be in his own. Kakarotto had insisted on bringing his 'four star' dragon ball and his Kin'toun. The poor little cloud was cooped up in the tiny shuttle.  
  
They had now left Chikyu-sei's atmosphere and they were heading to Vegeta- sei as quickly as possible. Bardock kept the communication link open between the two pods and he radioed the planet.  
  
"This is Mission Control. Identify your pod please."  
  
"Pod 2501. I am returning with my son from a mission. Please tell Vegeta- sama that I am going to be entering the planet's atmosphere in approximately 9 months."  
  
"Affirmative Bardock. He will be told. Over and out."  
  
Bardock sank back into his chair, letting the sleep system take over. He had checked before and the children were both asleep in the pod. His eyes closed and he knew no more.  
  
~  
  
The pods landed softly in the pod catchers and inside, the three people woke up quickly from the impact. Kakarotto and Bulma were the first to erupt from their pod and as they did, they were hit with a huge crowd that was watching their every move. Bardock got out behind them and laughed quietly.  
  
"Hi. Where is Vegeta-sama?"  
  
Vegeta came forward, a smirk ever present. He eyed the blue haired girl with disgust though.  
  
"Why have you brought a Chikyu-jin? A weak one at that."  
  
"She has no need to be strong. She is smarter than our scientists and she can help out our race with her technology."  
  
Bulma was glaring daggers back at him and had to be deterred by Bardock before she was turned into a smoldering pile of ashes.  
  
~  
  
TBC  
  
~  
  
So? I only added a bit I know, but I have no time once again. Tell me what you think okay? I hope it's in some semblance of order... Any ways, see ya'll next time! 


	4. SORRY

I'm sorry everyone... I'm taking down this story so I can finish a different one. Nut fear not. I WILL put them back up AFTER I rewrite and fix them. With the current layouts of them, I feel that they aren't very good. I've tried to keep on writing them, but inspiration hasn't hit me so I couldn't hit it back. I'm asking for you to not hate me for this so I can get them back up. On second thought, I'll leave them up, but I wont continue them until I get hit in the head with MASSIVE inspiration okay? It also has to do with me preparing for BIG exams. Here in Alberta, every three years in school, you take an exam called an 'Achievement Test'. The government makes them for Kami only knows why. Those need to be studied for BIGTIME so I have no time for any fic but the one I actually feel like writing. Sorry once again. Well, I should go. The sooner I leave, the sooner I can fix the fics.  
  
CHA Shinimegami 


End file.
